Unlucky
by Miss Chang Po
Summary: After accidentally breaking a mirror, poor Sakura finds herself jinxed. However, she discovers that having bad luck may not be so bad afterall. S+S, Slightly AU. Enjoy! =)
1. It Started Out As Just Another Day...

  


**Card Captor Sakura  
**in  
**"Unlucky"**  
Yet Another **Miss Chang Po **production 3  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~~{@  
  
          It was a calm, gentle morning just like any other.  The sun was shining brightly over the town, promising another warm weather day in the Tomoeda district.  It appeared as though everything in the Kinomoto household would be just as peaceful – that is of course until….  
          **Beep! Beep!  Beep!**  
"Hoooeeeeee!!!"  Kinomoto Sakura thrashed about violently, freeing herself from the covers of her bed.  Launching off of the mattress, she dashed towards her alarm clock.  "Oh, no!  I'm gonna be late!"  She rushed to her wardrobe, madly searching for her school uniform.  "In my first year of high school even!  When am I ever going to learn to be on time?"  
          Kero popped his head out of his makeshift bed in Sakura's desk drawer. Blinking his beady eyes at her sleepily, he replied, "That's like asking if it'll ever snow in the summertime, Sakura-chan."  
          "Very funny, Kero-chan!" Sakura replied, shooting the diminutive beast a dirty glare.  Rolling her eyes, she mumbled to herself, "It's only 8:30 and he's already telling jokes…"  
          Kero floated out of the drawer and over to where Sakura stood brushing her hair in her mirror.  "So, what's the schedule for today?" heasked.  
          "Well," Sakura answered, "Sensei asked if some students wanted to help out after school, so Tomoyo-chan and I volunteered."  
          "Volunteer work, eh?" Kero asked.  "What's it for?"  
          "Our cheerleading squad is making flyers and stuff for a big raffle."  
"I didn't know Tomoyo-chan was on the cheerleading squad." Kero questioned.  
"She's our manager." Sakura answered, looking flustered. "She makes our costumes and films all our competitions."  
"That's our Tomoyo for ya." Kero sighed. "So, what's the raffle for?"  
"The town's hosting a festival two weeks from now." Sakura answered. "There's going to be a big carnival at the Amusement park."  
          "Ah, a carnival sounds good to me!  Be sure to get me some cotton candy!" Kero grinned.  The guardian beast stared at a pile of text books sitting on the desk. "Ano, didn't you have some sort of big test today?"  
          "Oh, that's right!  A big chemistry exam!" Sakura exclaimed.  "I've been studying all week for that.  I wonder how I forgot that…?"  
          From the bottom of the stairs, Fujitaka, Sakura's father, called up to her, "Sakura, are you ready yet?"  
          "Hai!" (Yes) Sakura called back down thesteps.  Slinging her book bag over her shoulder, she headed towards the door. "Well, wish me luck!"  
          "Ganbatte!" Kero beamed, setting himself up for another game of Space Invasions.    
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~{@  
  
          "Hurry up, Sakura-chan," Fujitaka smiled.  "Your brother already left out."  
          Sakura frowned.  "But he promised he was going to ride me to school on his motorcycle today!" Her frowning increased and she started muttering dark words about her brother until she looked up at her father, who still had the same pleasant look on his face. "I guess I better go get my roller blades and catch up with him, ne?" she laughed nervously, heading to the hallway closet.  
          "Good luck on your test today, Sakura!" Fujitaka called out.  
          "Arigato, otousan!" Sakura waved as she rolled off down the street.  "See you tonight!"    
As she skated along, Sakura decided to go at an even pace, figuring her brother was too far ahead of her anyway.  Looking up at the trees above her, she sighed contentedly to herself.  '_It sure has been a while since any cards havepopped up._' She thought to herself. '_I know it's been driving Kero-chan and Tomoyo-chan crazy._' She pictured Kero and Tomoyo with her camera both looking very frustrated.  Sakura folded her hands behind her head and began to skate backwards,still deep in thought.  
"Hoi, Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked up to see Yukitoand her brother Touya waiting at the corner. Yukito had just hopped onto Touya's motorcycle.  
'_So, he decided to wait after all…_' Sakura mused to herself. Though Touya was now in college, he had decided to commute to school in order to cut costs on tuition  
"I see you made it up on time, Kaijou." (Monster) Touya grinned smugly as Sakura met up with them.  
"I am _not_ a Kaijou!" Sakura growled, shooting him a death glare.  She then turned to Yukito with a sweet smile.  "Ohayo, Yukito-san!" (Good Morning)  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Yukito smiled back.  "You look rested."  
Sakura grinned. '_With no cards to capture, no wonder!_'  
"How's it feel to be in high school now?" Yukito asked.  "Seijou's got a lot of students in it this year I hear.  Interested in any boys yet?"  (AN: Seijou is the same high school Yukito and Touya went to. Just thought I'd let you know)  
"H-hoe…?" Sakura's face turned.  Touya growled.  
"Yuki, we better get going if we don't wanna be late." he said gruffly.  
"Ah, that's right." Yukito agreed.  "Gomen ne, Sakura-chan, it's me and Touya's turn to set up lab at the University."  
"That's all right." Sakura smiled.  "If you guys were in a hurry, you should have said so." As she spoke, she pinched Touya as hard as she could.  Touya bit his lip to keep from crying out.  All the while, Sakura continued smiling sweetly.  
"I guess we'll see you later then, Sakura-chan." Yukito replied.  
"Un." (Yeah) Sakura nodded as the cycle sped off.  "Bye-bye!" As she watched their retreating forms, Sakura thought back to Yukito's question: **Interested in any boys yet?**    
Though the question felt odd coming from Yukito – she did have a crush on him at one point after all – Sakura couldn't help keep her face from becoming red.  'There **is** one boy…' she thought to herself, continuing on her way.  'I wonder if he knows how I feel about him… I sure wish I knew…'  
  
~End of Chapter 1~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Miss Chang Po: Well, whaddya think of that? Yet another fic unfinished.  
  
Wufei: Why must you post so many pointless fics on this site?  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::a large vein pops up on the side of her forehead, light flashes over her glasses dangerously:: 'Pointless'?? ::calms down a little bit:: Well, that's because I like writing... I just have this thing about finishing fics...  
  
Wufei: ::raises an eyebrow:: So I see.  
  
Miss Chang Po: Never fear, readers! I am determined to finish every last fic I post on Fanfiction.net. However, I may need a little help from time to time. ::Wufei starts to object:: Only the weak don't ask for help!  
  
Wufei: ::at a loss for words::  
  
Miss Chang Po: ::grins in satisfaction:: Gotcha.


	2. A Broken Mirror Means 7 Years of Bad Luc...

First off, I'd like to thank Cherryblossom Princess, Chibigirl88, Sakurablaze, Tomoyo Hiragizawa, the Create Card, Hanako, Jenna, and Ketchum for replying to my fic. I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. And now, without further adieu, another installation of "Unlucky" for your reading pleasure. Enjoy! =)  
  
Disclaimer- Yes, I do own Card Captor Sakura. You all may not have known it, but I am the long lost, unknown to the world, missing member of Clamp: the artist team that created Card Captor Sakura. This story is mine, and as always, all japanese words will be translated in parentheses. Thank you.   
  
_Previously-  
  
_As she watched their retreating forms, Sakura thought back to Yukito's question: **Interested in any boys yet?**  Though the question felt odd coming fromYukito – she _did_ have a crush on him at one point after all – Sakura couldn't help keep her face from becoming red.  '_here **is** one boy…_' she thought to herself, continuing on her way. '_I wonder if he knows how I feel about him… I sure wish I knew…_'**  
**

  
Card Captor Sakura  
in  
**"Unlucky"**  
Yet Another **Miss Chang Po **production 3  


  
As the morning progressed, businesses started up and people set to work.  Further downtown, some construction workers set to work building a skylight for one of the buildings.  
          "Got that crane ready, Kuno?"  
          "We're ready down here whenever you are, boss!"  
          "Then don't just sit around on your duff all day, baka, let's get that beam up here!"  
          "You heard the man, Masaki-kun," the crane operator, Tsukasa Kuno, called down to a worker below him.  "Let's get that load secured!"  
          "Gimme a minute, will ya?" Masaki called back.  "I have to make sure it's tight.  Kami only know's what'll happen if this thing breaks loose!"  
          "Well we don't have time to be puttin' everything in pretty bows, you know." Kuno muttered.  "We're on a tight schedule as it is."  
          "I hear ya." Masaki grumbled.  "Talk about cracking the whip." He patted the cables supporting the beams, and gave the binding a quick tug.  "That oughta do it."  He gave Kuno a thumb's up.  "Let her rip, Kuno-kun!"  
          "Yosh!" (Okay) With that, Kuno pulled back a series of levers.  The large crane came to life, lifting the heavy metal beams into the air.  Unbeknownst to the workers, a small figure lurking in the darkness began to glow a dark eerie red.  Before anyone could give a warning, the support cables holding the beams gave way, sending them crashing towards the ground.  
          "Shimatta!" Kuno hissed. (Oh no!)  "Minna, abunai!" (Everyone, watch out!) The metal beams clanged and clattered on the ground until they came to a stop.  
          "What on Chikyuu happened…?" (Earth)  
          "There was an accident!"  
"Masaka… was anyone hurt?" (Impossible)  
"I don't think so… what happened?"  
"I dunno... it just fell."  
          Kuno hopped out of the crane and ran towards the crowd.  "Minna, daijobu ka?" (Is everyone okay?)  
          Masaki sat on the ground, a few inches from where the beams had fallen.  "I just don't understand it…" he muttered. "I had those things tied tighter than a drum."  
          Kuno looked back up at the severed cables dangling from the crane above them. "I dunno, maybe it was bad luck I guess."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~{@  
  
          On the other side of the town, at Seijou High School, the freshmen were practicing soccer in gym class.  "All right, minna!" the gym teacher called out.  "That's it for gym class.  Everyone head back to the locker room."  
          "Hai!" The students chorused.  
          As the girls headed back to their locker room, many of the girls flocked around Sakura.  
          "Sugoi, Kinomoto-san, I can't believe you play soccer that well!"  
          "Did you see how well she handled defense?  She should join the girl's team!"  
          "She'd make Varsity this year for sure!"  
"Kinomoto-san, you'd beat the boys for sure if you played against them!"  
          "H-hoe?" Sakura blushed.  
          "Hai," Chiharu grinned.  "Our Sakura-chan is good at everything, including sports!"  
          "Honto," (Really) Naoko agreed.  "She's an incredible gymnast, too.  Maybe we'll see her in the Olympics someday."  
          "Sugoi!" (Wow!) all the girls chorused.  
          "I'm not that good…" Sakura blushed as she buttoned up her shirt and slipped her jacket back on.  
          "But you are, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled as the two of them walked out of the gym.  "I have the feeling you're going to be really popular here at Seijou."  
          "H-hontou ni?" (Really?) Sakura picked up her book bag and draped it over one shoulder so that she could reach into the front.  "Now where did I put…oh!" As she zipped open the front pocket of her book bag, a small compact mirror slipped out and fell to the ground, shattering to pieces.  "Shimatta!"  
          Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika came rushing around the corner.    
"Doushita no?" Chiharu asked.  "We heard something break!"  
"It was nothing," Sakura admitted.  "I just dropped my mirror."  
"Is it broken?"   
Sakura poked at the remains of what was left of her mirror.  "Hai… I think so."  
"You know what they say about mirrors, ne?" Yamazaki replied, popping up behind Sakura.  
"HOOEEE!!" Sakura freaked, falling over flat on her butt.  
"Yah-mah-zaki-kun…" Chiharu growled, clenching her fist angrily.  
"Gomen if I scared you, Sakura-san." (Sorry) Yamazaki smiled apologetically.  
"I-it's okay." Sakura laughed nervously.  
"So, what _do_ they say about mirrors, Yamazaki-kun?" Naoko asked.  
"Well…" Yamazaki began.  
Chiharu glared at Naoko.  "Why do you encourage him?"  
Naoko smiled innocently.  "I was curious?"  
"You see, there's an old ancient European superstition that says if you break a mirror, you'll suffer seven years of bad luck."  
"Hoe?"  
"Bad luck?"  
"Seven years?"  
"Hai." Yamazaki replied, looking very authoritative.  "In the late 1400s, it got so bad that anything mirror-like was banned from Europe."  
"Hontou ni?"  
"Hai, people had to rely on the use of aluminum foil and plexi-glass.  It's a shame, isn't it?"  Sakura looked sympathetic.  
"Plexi-glass in the 1400s?" Chiharu glared at him.  "Of course you all know he's lying."  
"Un…" Sakura nodded, a little embarrassed.  After all these years, she still partially believed Yamazaki's stories.  
"He is telling the truth about the bad luck part, though," Rika replied.  
"Nani?"  
"I've heard that superstition before." she answered.  "Break a mirror and you get seven years bad luck."  
"Seven whole years?!" Sakura freaked.  "Isn't there any way to fix it?"  
Rika shook her head.  "Just make sure you don't break any mirrors… or else it'll be 14 years.  Each time you break a mirror, seven more years are tacked onto your sentence."  
"M-my sentence…?" Sakura imagined herself in aprison with the black and white prison suit and a ball chained to her foot.  She gulped and clutched her fists to her face in fear. "Hoeee…"  
"Daijobu, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo replied, placing a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "It's just a silly superstition. I'm sure it won't come true."  
"I hope not…"  
  
~End of Chapter 2~  



End file.
